User talk:Armond
A/R ToPK UW I would defo like to go with you sometime :D IGN Turaak Lihai --Turaak 12:40, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :Heh, ok, I'll add you. Carera Swiftbow is my Tombs ranger, but Armond Warblade is my main. And if you don't get a notification that I told you that, I guess I'll find out when you get bothered in-game. Still trying to figure out some of this code - took me half an hour to edit my signature. --Armond Warblade 12:50, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::You should have a link to your user page or talk page in your signature. I don't know what the if-then thing is doing, so could you tell me? *curious* -- (talk) 13:09, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::If-then thing? What if-then thing? And thanks for the tip about the talk page - I'll go do that now. *Steals your code* --Armond Warblade 13:28, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Your signature has the following code in it: ::::You should probably remove everythin but the image itself. -- (talk) 13:39, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Huh... I just put in the thing... I'll fiddle with it. Thanks. The House zu Heltzer built... I am sorry, I missed your response on the Chronicle's talk page, so I thought I would respond here so you see the response. Well, I think EfG painted a different picture of what happened than what actually happened, and that is for their own reasons. We left the alliance yesterday after being completely exhausted from FFing for 4 months. With regards to what happened, EoE's leader had a real life issue which forced him out of the game. New EoE leader was not a good choice for leader (chosen more out of seniority than leadership), EoE's faction began to slide down (while TLS and efG kept going hard at it). So, TLS asked EoE to step down (because EfG was grumbling and trying to start their own alliance). EfG left (they had the 5 million, TLS had the 7 million) and declared EoE dead and tried to pull TLS with them. EoE agreed to TLS' request and TLS became the name of the alliance so that EfG's claim that the alliance was dying would be reubked. True enough, Guilds that EfG had recruited, left them to join TLS, EfG resigned to defeat and came back. You guys were tricked into leaving, and then left behind by EfG. Anyways, we are tired of all the soap opera and the demands of keeping high faction are taking a toll on our collective psyche. So, we parted ways amicably with TLS and we hope they find people who are more excited about FF than us. --Karlos 14:29, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :...So that's what happened... I've left FeS and am looking for another guild... Dirty trick to get us to leave >.< --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:36, 11 September 2006 (CDT) GwShack: Fix GuildWiki Hey, just hoping to catch this before you go off and do a load, current edit comment is: (Skills cleanup project (here, here)) you might want to cut it down a bit as it takes up 2 lines in lower res, cheers ^_^ — Skuld 17:15, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Gah, figures I decide to put off reading this until after I've edited a few. >.< Thanks for telling me, but I think I fixed it before reading this anyway :P Current is Skills cleanup project (here), which shows up as Skills cleanup project (here). Good? :Thanks much for letting me know, by the way. --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:26, 19 November 2006 (CST) New sig test Decided I'd make a new sig, testing it here. --Armond Warblade (page talk ) 14:57, 23 November 2006 (CST) Yay it works! :I think you shouldn't include the contributions link. It makes the sig a bit big and no one really needs it. Also, people usually only need a link to your user page OR your talk page, not both as they can easily acess the other from the one linked from your sig. -- (talk) 04:59, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::You're probably right there. Still, it was a fun experiment. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:03, 24 November 2006 (CST) SOA sliver think your the guy to talk to about this...the build was sucessful with orosen tranquil acolyte, shen the magistrate, lian dragons petal, kenshi steelhand, chehbaba roottripper, hukhrah earthslove, Arrahhsh Mountainclub(glyph of renewal) and there are more...ill let you know as soon as i can. --johnny55 (talk) :Haha, I was actually reading a history page on that article when I saw a note directing me here. Thanks man! --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:47, 25 November 2006 (CST)Edit: Anything in particular you can think of about each of them? Tips for farming, things to put in the optional slots? ::a cool trick i use is equip a +1 divine favor staff(hukhrahs staff) along with +4 divine favor scalp pattern, cast blessed aura until you get the bonus from the staff, then swith your scalp pattern to +4 protection along with your -50 weapon set. this enables you to use 12 earth magic for 29 dmg each time you get hit, while still having .5 seconds to recast SOA before it runs out. on some bosses who dont interupt you can use glyph of renewal instead of concentration. i like to use mending + watchful spirit in case of degen(ghial). you could also drop earth magic down to 11 and put a couple points into healing and bring healing breeze. you are the author of that build right? :::No, I'm not, the Trevor dude from the talk page is. He's got some numbers after his name that I can't recall at the moment. I've just kinda acquired the build page - it's my "problem child" for the moment :) (Drat, that means I'm ignoring the skills that need updating! Damn!) But yeah, I'll be doing a lot of updating on that page and similar ones - to be honest, before I came in the page was a bit of a nightmare, what with all the spelling, grammar, and styling issues. (I'm sorry, Trevor, but it's true. >.<) --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:14, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::I'm sorry for all of my bad grammer, I just don't notice things too well thank-you for fixing my build, That was my first build posted along with Mo/any SOA Monk. (if there is anything wrong in this feel free to fix it...) =D -- Trevor3443 21:12, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::::Heh, I already got to it :D It's not really a big problem, and I totally understand how people don't think about these things when they're writing, but I used to write stories here, and I still do on an on-and-off basis (I've stopped posting them, though), so those things bug me. I guess I'm just QCC (Quality, Clarity, and Cleanup) :P But I'm good at it, so I'm not complaining. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:20, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::::Woah that was a fast response, what did you want me to add to everypage for SOA 55 Monks? I read your message but I am not sure what to add. Are you talking about the +1 devine favor staff? and if so, I can add as a sugestion to the 2 pages. :Sorry, I just happened to be online at the time :P Yeah, I meant the divine favor staff thing - people will want to know that. I forget if I put it on the pages though >.< Btw, here's another quick response for you - you actually interrupted me fixing a link there XD --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:28, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::I'm sorry I just didnt think my builds would get moved to "Tested" im just...happy =D, well im off to play GW some more thanks again -- Trevor3443 21:38, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::Let me put it this way. You single-handedly discovered and posted the newest and possibly most powerful 55 build so far. It was enough for me to rewrite the invincimonk article. You done good. Btw, what's your IGN? --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:50, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Well when i first starting 55ing, I used shielding hands, but the recharge time was too long, and caused me to die. When nightfall came out, I looked over the skills, saw this, and tryed it out. It worked and so I posted here hopeing it would not get nerfed o.O. I updated my page so it shows my IGN i'll add you aswell. Trevor3443 22:05, 25 November 2006 (CST) Avatar of Grenth You're right, I should read more closely. In my defense though, the mistake was already present in the old revision: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Avatar_of_Grenth&oldid=424761 ;) DeepSearch 01:00, 25 November 2006 (CST) :That would be world + dog in its continual attempt to keep Armond from updating at night. *Glances at clock, which says 1 am* Yeah, that was me again, I believe >.< Or at least, I tried to reword that and came out with about the same thing again. And for the record I kinda feel like I was breaking GW:1RV in the latest revision, so blame's not all on you :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:04, 25 November 2006 (CST) Firefox PWNS typos? How? is there a feature that im missing? because my spelling is TERRIBLE. :) --Coloneh RIP 16:44, 5 December 2006 (CST) :It is like TEH PWN. It is like PH34R pwn. You get Firefox, you go to edit something, you misspell a word, and it gives little red dots beneath it. Then you right-click the word and it gives you a bunch of options to choose from, and it's even so ultra-pwn that you can just click the option you want and *le gasp* it changes it for you. It's one of the reasons I love Firefox. ^_^ And it's not just on the wiki - it's for any submission form that uses the "type in the box" format! --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:01, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Que? it dosent do this for me. mabye i need to update.--Coloneh RIP 22:51, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::Perhaps you do. I only downloaded it a few weeks ago. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:54, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::I had to download firefox again to get this to work when i got it a while back. Xeon 23:08, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::::Hmmm mabye ill try that tomorrow.--Coloneh RIP 23:21, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::::A spellchecker was added to the FF2 core, though you can probably get an extension to do it in earlier versions. --Fyren 21:37, 11 December 2006 (CST) Yea, I use that on my Firefox, but sometimes it corrects it wrong and it still does not fix grammar like "I be going to the mall" or 1337 like "lol". But I use it a lot (not alot). :P -- [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']] 20:48, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, it keeps telling me I should correct "JPG" or "Armond" or things like that. Nice sig by the way. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:54, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Right click on the 'red' word and you can choose to add it to your dictionary. --Rainith 12:07, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::I ish lazy. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:34, 12 December 2006 (CST) You don't ned that when you got perfect speling leik me. — Skuld 12:14, 12 December 2006 (CST) :'Course ya don't. --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:34, 12 December 2006 (CST) yay. just updted and it do pwn tipoz. no tat i wil us it.--Coloneh RIP 16:58, 14 December 2006 (CST) I play chicken with the typos, and the typos lose :p --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 19:41, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Uh huh. But not with whoever put those two conditions and a spike on you. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:54, 19 December 2006 (CST) Wisdom Wanna throw a lil wisdom at me? Check out the Two build at the bottom of my userpage (the ranger ones) and tell me what u think. Thanks in advance. Baron 19:29, 9 December 2006 (CST) :Will post on the discussion page there. And don't mind me doing a wee bit of cleanup there :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:42, 10 December 2006 (CST) SF I agree that note didn't belong there, but SF is used to abbreviate both Sorrows Furnace and Searing Flames. More commonly Searing Flames right now though since Sorrows Furnace has pretty much been dead to the major population of Guild Wars since Factions came out. (T/ ) 22:26, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Ok, good point. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:29, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::It also depends on context: groups hanging around Droknar will use SF to mean Sorrow's Furnace; while those same letter floating around in Heroes' Ascent will obviously mean Searing Flames. --Scottie theNerd 22:42, 12 December 2006 (CST) IP Lookup Hey sure thing. I'm sure theres probably much better ways to do this, but this is the way i use to figure out whos trying to get into my FTP server. go here and just type in the ip of the person who ur trying to find. sometimes, a lot of the information you need won't show up, but you can compare they're cable/satellite providers to see. its a handy little tool! I'm not really sure if theres a way to completely track his ip, but everytime he changes it, the prefixes will be the same so you'll be able to look up roughly the information you need. if you need anything else, pm me. --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 15:45, 14 December 2006 (CST) :That looks w00t. Vandal ass will be kicked. Thanks very much. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:08, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::Sure thing! --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 21:26, 14 December 2006 (CST) LF skills + enchants I'm wondering if anyone out there knows more about these things than I do. I need skills and enchantments that make "target ally" or "you" deal damage. Things for "you deal damage" would be stuff like Dark Aura, Zealot's Fire and Sliver Armor; things for "target ally deals damage" would include Shield of Judgment. Basically, I need things for a two-man team. The tank uses a couple things himself to deal damage, and the supporter puts things on the tank to increase his damage. As it is I'm thinking of an Mo/N Dark Aura/Blood of the Master 55 (with Spell Breaker) and an E/Mo supporter with Shield of Judgment and Sliver Armor... Or perhaps Mo/E. I'm not completely sure. But anyways, tips would be appreciated! --Armond Warblade (talk) 13:27, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Uh.. just one thing. I've probably misunderstood something but you've got Sliver Armor as a "target ally" spell, but I'm pretty sure it's just a "target you" spell. Not sure if that changes any part of your strategy but yeah >.< but if I misread something just disreguard this entire post :P --Blobulator 05:47, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::It is. Yeah. Baron and I found this out either last night or the night before. I randomly got SA on me and the boss didn't die. I go change that now. --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:49, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::Do I hear a call of duty? If you want a two man team I am on it dude. I'm pretty sure I know what you want. I'll make the build up, but I wont be able to test them until Saturday night. I'll post the ideas on here if i get aound to it. BTW, what professions do you have that can get to there? I could use a list to know what i can work with. I have teaken this guy as my little project. I'm sure 2 man will be easy. Baron 23:10, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::Give me enough time and I can have any secondary and most skills on my monk, though elite skills could be a problem. I could also do the same on my warrior, ele, assassin, or dervish if I had to, though I doubt we'll need to (and that assassin is a candidate for deletion and my other assassin is noob). ::::Basic idea is to give firepower to the tank. The problem with SS was that the damage was coming from the nuker, so we have to take out a nuker and put in a support character. You're more innovative than I am, so I'll leave the creativeness to you. ::::By the way, despite what I thought, I have GW running. :P So hah. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:17, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I got it. Air of Enchantment Smiter and a Touch Ranger. Done deal. Chease that bitch down if he runs. Ha! Baron 23:29, 20 December 2006 (CST) :You can get Air of Ench. from Jayne Forestlight (The Eternal Grove (Explorable) or Miella Lightwing (Silent Surf). Baron 23:31, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::You got it THAT FAST?! You're a bleep. XP ::I see a problem though - touchies don't stand up to aatxes in UW. Well... I guess if the smiter's putting up PS and stuff... Maybe... Touchie would need no more than, what, 650 hp? ::Any nightfall skills that could help out the touchie? --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:34, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::LOL nevermind, I didn't think THAT was what you wanted those skills for. I thought we were still trying to kill that one monk boss! lol. IDK about the UW, not my style. I like to stay above ground. Bu as for that monk boss, I'll be on Sat night if you wanna give it a go with this team build! Baron 23:38, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::If it works on the monk boss and we can find a way to somehow keep PS up indefinately then yeah it'll work on UW. :P I'll have to cap AoE by then... And I dunno if I can be on Sat night, but I'll try. What time Pacific Time? --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::7 pm PST, or around that I should be on. Baron 23:52, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Alright, I put on calandar. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:01, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::>.< Damned parents made plans without me, It'll be later than 7 I think. But i WILL be on! Baron 17:05, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::P Yeah, and I forgot that 7 is dinner time for me. I dunno if I can stay on too long - I'll be on at some point, though. Maybe. >.> *Got a fancy new game or two* --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:56, 23 December 2006 (CST)